Wizard House
The next mysterious event happened at the Valley of Magicians. Gidenius the Wizard have disappeared. The Guild seeks for the heroes who can sort out the cobweb of magic events. There is a key hidden somewhere around the boot house which will help the heir of Bellows to pass the next level of magic hierarchy on his way to the Archwizard's Gates. Book of archwizardly contains the most hidden spells which can be used only by an experienced wizard at duels and competitions. You can only discern this house of the kindest wizard in the Valley of Magicians during the days of especial portals activity. Will you take a chance? __TOC__ Expedition 'Required' *7 Dragon Coins *3 Fiery Seals *3 Paper Lanterns *3 Dragon Tablets 'Dragon' Type: Dragon-witch Aislinn Food: 18.000 Feed Times: 54 Expedition Time: 4 h Search Time: 12 h 'Rewards' Items to Get Quests 'Boot House' Melissa: You are holding the key to the most cosy and kind house in the world - Wizard's House. At first glance it looks like a boot but actually it is a place where mysteries keeping the balance of good and evil in the magic world are hidden. *Carry out an Epedition and feed the Dragon-witch Aislinn. *Explore the Wizard's House Melissa: Do you know the name of the elder living in this house? Would you like to meet him? I will be glad to introduce you especially as he had been inquiring about you but it's ill luck that he is missing. We can't find him for the whole week. 'Hard Path' Butler Alfred: Despite the fact that the saboteur is not exposed yet, we can't forget our aim. The path to the Castle Nebulous submits to us rather easy and nothing, that could really endanger our journey, have ever happened. *You need 2 Blue Boots from the Dryad *Find 2 Red Boots from the Transvaal Lion *Assemble the Astrologer's Cloak Butler Alfred: As before, I will continue to collect the clues that will help us to solve all the crimes happened at the Valley of Wizards, and connected with sabotages. Here we have another evidence. 'Traces of Gidenuis' Martha the Maid: Great! We have handful of evidence and we can see the Castle Nebulous in the sky above the mountains. It's a pity the professor is still missing and we could not catch the saboteur. All the guild members rely on you. We nearly reached the goal. Only a few steps are left. *You need 2 Blue Lenses from the Celestial Elemental *Find 2 Red Lenses from the Sea Nymph *To assemble the Copper Telescope Martha the Maid: Melissa told me that you managed to assemble the key to open the next location from the Valley of Wizards. But where is Gidenius? Where did he disappear to? It is true we could not find any notes or traces? 'Secrets and Overt' Melissa: The vanishing is not solved. The location of Gidenius is undefined. But there is a key in your hands. I am doing my best to help you solve this, I'm sure non-random, event but now we have a more important goal: to pass throug the gates of Archwizard. *You need 3 Quartz Crystals from the Mountain Giant *Get 3 Cold Streams from the Sea Nymph *Assemble the Transparent Key Melissa: We have one last clue that can lead us to the solution id mysterious disappearance of professor Bellows and the secret of wizard Gidenius. Can you guess what I am talking about? This is the portal and the history of its activity and the event written down in secret books of the Guild. Next stop: Witch Room Search Thingies